Ed-sou Sentai Gosei-Ed
Ed-sou Sentai Gosei-Ed '''(エド荘戦隊ゴセイ- ED)is a fanfic series that is written by BulkPrime, it tells the stories of the Eds discovering their past lives that they were (litterally) Angels of the Skick, Landick, and Seaick tribes. and becoming the Gosei-Eds! another title for this series is Power-Eds: Miracle Force''' Plot The Eds were living normally in the city of Tokyo until a new student named Danny came, one day, they were transported to a secret chamber during an earthquake, there they met Datas, Danny and an interdimentional being called Master Head, they were told that in their past lives they were Angels of the legendary Skick(Ed), Landick(Eddy) and Seaick(Edd) tribe, now, they are chosen to become the next generation of rangers and must protect the world from the evil Kankerator. In their fight againts evil, the Eds met many allies such as the Powerpuff Girls, The Rowdyruff boys and past Sentai teams such as the Gaorangers, Go-ongers and Shinkengers, even Kamen Rider ED RX himself. other than allies, they also meet enemies such as Mandy, Master Org, HIM, Baron o'Beef Dip and much more Heroes Gosei-Eds *'Ed(Gosei red): '''Leader of the Gosei-Eds, Age 15, he is not bright but somehow has good leadership skills, he controls both the dragon and pheonix Gosei Machines. *'Edd(Gosei blue): 2nd''' in command, Age 15, he is the brains of the group, controls the shark Gosei Machine, in season 2, he and his family is moving away, thus he passed his powers to Rolf *'Eddy(Gosei Black): 4th' member, Age 15, he is oddly the muscles of the group, controls both the snake and tiger Gosei Machines. *Danny'(Gosei Knight): 6th' member of the group, his powers are still inactive until season 2, his age is around 1000 but he ages slowly thus he has an appearance on a 15 year old, he once dated Mandy *'Dan: '''Age 7,Son of Gosei Knight *'Master Head: Mentor of the Eds, long ago, he fought againts the Kanker tribes, he is currently stuck in an interdimentional tube *'''Datas: A robotic arcade machine, he has a tendency to ends his sentences with "Desu!" *'Nazz'(Gosei Yellow): 'Age 15,The missing Gosei Yellow. *'Rolf(Gosei Blue): 'Age 16,Ed's replacement,He is quite smart actual *'Sarah(Gosei Pink): Age 15, 5th member of the group, She will become Gosei Pink in season 2 *'Kevin: '''There is a posibility he will be Gosei Green '''Others:' Powerpuff Girls Z and Rowdyruff Boys Z *'Blossom and Brick': main leaders of both the PPG and RRB, best friends with Ed *'Bubbles and Boomer': members of the PPG and RRB, best friends with Double-D, later with Rolf *'Buttercup and Butch': final members of the PPG and RRB, best friends with Eddy Gaorangers '(note: these guys or atleast Gaored and Silver will appear in a special episode) *'Gaored: First surviving members of the Gaorangers. *'Gaosilver': second surviving member *'Roki': though not a Gaoranger, he dicided to try and redeam himself by helping them *'Gaogod' Shinkengers *'Shinken Red' *'Shinken Pink' *'Shinken Yellow' *'Shinken Green ' *'Shinken Blue' *'Shinken Gold' *'Shiba Kaoru' Go-ongers *'Go-on Red' *'Go-on Yellow' *'Go-on Blue' Villains Kankers 2.0/Warstar Gang The Kankers soon realised they were the great grandaughters of the evil war lord Kankorator and were transformed to the evil Kankers 2.0! '''each Kanker resembles an insect,While looking as if they are ugly, they can still change back to their human forms to blend in, the others dont know they are the kankers. to make sure of that, the made a fake name called '''Warstar Gang *'Kankorator: '''The great Grandfather of the Kankers, he used to be an evil war lord *'Lee: Leader of the Kankers 2.0/Warstar Gang, meanest of the group, hates Gosei-Black(Eddy) *'Marie: '''second in command,brains of the group, hates Gosei-Blue(Edd) *'May: third member,strongest of the group, hates Gosei-Red(Ed) *'Kankertors: '''Simple foot soldiers of the Kankers 2.0 Weapons and Arsenal *'Tensouder': A head shaped Henshin device that uses cards, everytime the Eds open it, it will say "Gotcha!" *'Gosei Cards': The Eds were given many different cards to use, each with it's own unique power. *'Gosei Blaster': a blaster that uses different headers to fire different blasts *'Headers': The head section of any Gosei Machines can come off and shrink to any size to become Headers *'Lion Cellular': Gosei Knight's Henshin Device, shaped like a lion head, it will also says Gotcha when opened *'Guardian Brace': Ed's Battlelizer Wrist Changer Gosei Machines ''"Summon Gosei Machines!" Before awaken the Gosei Machines took refuge on an island that cannot be seen by mere mortals, Once awaken the Gosei Machines as Headers litteraly flew out of the island and went to their destination, on the way they took forms of different Machines(ex, Gosei Dragon took the form of a plane etc) and becomes the Gosei Machines! *'Gosei Dragon': controlled by Eddy, becomes the Dragon Header and the torso and head of Gosei Great *'Gosei Pheonix': temporarly controlled by Marie, becomes the Pheonix header and the left hand of Gosei Great *'Gosei Snake': controlled by Edd, becomes the Snake Header and becomes the waist and right leg of Gosei Great *'Gosei Tiger': temporarly controlled by Lee, becomes the Tiger Header and the left leg of Gosei Great *'Gosei Shark': controlled by Ed, becomes the Shark Header and right leg of Gosei Great *'Gosei Great': combined form of the Gosei Machines, uses the Dragon Sabre, Different Headers can boost it's energy giving different abilities Headers Seaick Brothers "Summon Seaick Brothers!" The Seaick Brothers can be summoned by Ed via a special Card *'Sawshark Header': Leader of the Seaick Brothers, resembles a sawshark without a body, foems the right hand of Seaick Gosei Great *'Hamerheadshark Header': part of the Seaick Brothers, Resembles a hammerhead shark without a body, forms the left hand of Seaick Gosei Great *'Manta Header': part of the Seaick Brothers, Resembles a manta ray without a tail, forms the head of Seaick Gosei Great *'Seaick Gosei Great': the combination of the Seaick Brothers with Gosei Great Landick Brothers "Summon Landick Brothers!" The Landick Brothers can be summoned by Edd via a special Card *'Kuwaga Header': Leader of the Landick Brothers, resembles a kuwaga beetle with wheels, forms the head of Landick Gosei Great *'Tyrano Header': part of the Landick Brothers, resembles a t-rex without a body, forms the left foot of Landick Gosei Great *'Sai Header': part of the Landick Brothers, resembles a rhino without a body and with a drill nose,forms the right foot of Landick Gosei Great *'Landick Gosei Great': the combination of the Landick Brothers with Gosei Great Skick Brothers "Summon Skick Brothers!" The Skick Brothers can be summoned by Eddy via a special Card *'Taka Header': Leader of the Skick Brothers, resembles an hawk without a body, forms the head of Skick Gosei Great *'Ptera Header': Part of the Skick Brothers, resembles a pteradactyl without a body, forms the left shoulder cannon of Skick Gosei Great *'Crow Header': Part of the Skick Brothers, resembles a crow without a body, forms the right cannon of Skick Gosei Great *'Skick Gosei Great': The combination of the Skick Brothers with Gosei Great Trivia *It is comfirmed that the first season will feature the Eds fighting the kankers and the second season the Eds will fight The Gourd(jonny) and season 3 Kankorator *The Author is still debating on if he should make Gosei yellow and pink appear. the author thinks that Nazz would make a great gosei yellow *The Author also thinks that Rolf could make a great gosei blue and kevin Gosei Green *Master Head will have a Zordon like role *Datas will have an Alpha role *Episodes are still under constructions, until then, the author is editing a few things *The Powerpuff Girls alongside the Rowdyruff boys and Billy and Mandy and many more will be special guests in crossover episodes, each a different episode, their appearances will be different to their original counterpart *Ed will have a battlelizer that didn't appear in Goseiger *Double-D will be back in Season 3 *The reason why there are many crossovers between the eds and other cartoons and sentai teams is because this is to celebrate all of them. *this will be made in deviantart soon =Episodes= ---- Season 1 #Ancient past Part 1 #Ancient pasts pt.2 #Decend! Gosei Machines! #An Angel's Duty #Fight! Gosei-Eds! #Arise! Seaick Brothers! #Chough up the Dough Sockhead #Charge! Landick Brothers! #I Shall Obey(after Edd and Eddy had an arguement, double-d left in rage, then he was kidnnaped by the kankers and was hypnotized, now it's up to Ed and Eddy to snap him out of it) #Take Off! Skick Brothers! #My Sister is Coming to Town!(Sarah is coming home) #You are Under Arrest! #G-O-S-E-I E-D Gosei-Eds Fight!(Ed is jealouse of Nazz and Kevin Dating because he used to date her, but he is unaware of their true plan) #Girls in Trouble!(crossover pt 1) #Sugar,Spice, and Everything Nice(crossover pt 2) #Let's Get this started(crossover pt 3) #Brotherhood Bonds(crossover pt 4) #A Hundred Beast Howl!(special episode featuring special guests) #The End? pt 1 #The End? pt 2 #Goodbye Master Head. #Let's Sing a Song!(special episode of the Eds and the gang singing various songs of the authors favorite shows) Season 2 #A new Enemy.. Jonny!? #Sad News #Goodbye Double-D....(Double-D, is moving away) #Hello Rolf #Sibling Rivalry(Sarah is injured badly on her first mission, and Ed is not happy) #In Blackest knight(Gosei Knight Revealed) #Gotcha! #Change Grandion! #Hyper Change! #Is someone Missing? #The city of Townsville!(note: this episode will only show you what Gosei Knight did in Townsville on his solo mission) #Planks Gone Mad! #Ed....eternally #Heart of the Devil Woman #I am a Father!? #Let's Run! #Good in Green #Mistery of the island murderer(The Gosei-Eds are called by Double-D to help him solve a mistery) #Let's Go-On! #Authorised by providence #Gosei-Eds vs Shinkengers #Epic on The Movies #Rolf meets a Mermaid #New Fish in School #From Another Dimension (Kamen Rider ED RX meets the Gosei-Eds) #Welcome to......HECK! pt 1 #Welcome to......HECK! pt 2 Season 3 #Super Gosei-Eds #Gosei Ulti-Ed #Welcome back Double-D( Double-D returns) #A lot to Learn #Momento from a Father #Virtual Reality Trap #Sunshine Power Qoutes *'Eddy: '''Skick Power of Storms! Gosei Red! '''Edd': Landick Power of Rocks! Gosei Black! Ed: Seaick Power of Waves! Gosei Blue! The Eds: Protecting the World is an Angel's Duty! Ed-sou Sentai! Gosei-Eds Eddy: 'Advent! with a huge explotion ''Ancient Past part 2 ---- *'''Eddy: What ever happened to all that @#!*% you told me huh!? how we "shouldn't give ourselves in to evil", ARE YOU REALY THAT WEAK!? Edd:glow AAAARGHH (Charges at Eddy) Eddy: AAAAAARGHH (Charges at Edd) I Shall Obey ---- *'Rolf': Rolf wash this, Rolf wash that! Can't i get a break?! i just became Gosei blue @#!*% ! Hello Rolf Theme Song Ai suru hoshi wo mamoru tame umareta sadame sa Yumemiru koto wo daremo jama dekinai itsu demo Habatake kakugo wa dekiteru Hitotsu ni naru no sa Chikyuu no heiwa wo mezashite (Tensou!) inochi no kagiri (Tensou!) kibou wo ikiru (Tensou!) mirai wa kimi no naka ni aru (Tensou!) ashita wa motto (Tensou!) kagayaiteru sa (Tensou!) afureru omoi kizamikome Yuuki no tsubasa wo hirogete Ed-sou Sentai Gosei-Eds!!!!!!!!! Translation they were born determined to protect the beloved planet anyone at anytime can dream without resistance those who are flying get ready! they will become one of us! waking up the peace of the earth! Tensou! hoping to live tensoua long live tensouit is in your future! by tomorrow tensouit will shine up! Tensou putting through the filled emotions! Widen the wings of courage! Ed-sou Sentai Gosei-Eds!!!!! Gallery Double d.png Gosei-hd-landickbrothers.jpg Gosei-hd-seaickbrothers.jpg Gosei-hd-skickbrothers.jpg Gosei ed.png Gosei eddy.png Gosei nazz.png Gosei rolf.png Kankers 2.0.png Category:Crossovers Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Series